


Allies

by geministone



Series: Gem's Ego Writings [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geministone/pseuds/geministone
Summary: Deceit is becoming a rising figure in popularity in the ego's world, and he's piqued Dark's interest.





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @geminismagic!

The snake faced man stands in front of the door to the manor, a beacon of power in the ego's world. While the Sides have always been different than the egos, they intermingled and interacted just the same. Deceit hadn't expected to be summoned by one of the most well known egos in the world, but he'd arrived punctually, pulling his cloak closer to his body. A hand reaches up to adjust the bowler hat atop his head, and he knocks on the door with a slight rhythm to it. Patiently, he awaits an answer, only greeted by a mechanical whirring from behind the door, the noise making much more sense as the door opens to reveal one male with glasses and a blue shirt emblazoned with a capital G. He'd heard about the android before, and therefore addressed him justly. "Mister Google, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so many pleasant things about you." Deceit greets, bowing politely with a sinister smirk upon his face, which Google simply responds to with a moment of silence. 

The door opens a bit more, and Google gestures for the Side to be let in, closing the door behind him as Deceit enters the large manor. A simple glance around and he is greeted with priceless artworks and statues, knights armor standing guard over the grand staircase that Google leads him towards. Deceit is, admittedly, rather impressed by the grandiosity of the building, Dark never struck him as the type to be so extravagant based on what he'd heard and known about him from conversations with other egos and the Sides. Perhaps there was some more of a meaning to it, Deceit wonders, his attention still taken up by the artwork as he ascends the stairs into the third floor of the manor. Deceit finally speaks up to break the silence between him and the android. "So, what would you say about Dark? I don't know much about him." 

Google pauses, before a small whirring is heard and he begins walking once again. "Dark is the leader of the Iplier egos, he is stern and confident yet protective and possessive of those under his wing. I am not sure why he wants to meet you." The android states, mechanical and cold, and it makes Deceit raise an eyebrow. "Not even a single idea as to why I'm here? That's surprising. Then again, I wouldn't imagine that Dark would tell anyone his plans. He doesn't seem the type." A cocky grin comes to Deceit's lips, gesturing his hand out to the side in a dramatic manner, to which Google returns it with silence as he continues to walk. "You're not very fun, are you?" The Side questions, still met with silence. Finally, they come to a door surrounded with an odd warp to it. Deceit can hear ringing muffled from beyond the door, a surefire sign that the man who invited him here was just behind it, or at least that's what he's heard. Google brings a hand up to the door and places a solid two knocks on it, silence washing over them for a moment before a low voice speaks out, "Come in," it says, and the android turns the knob to open the door.

Deceit is almost immediately met with a chill as the door creaks open, and he's met with a man sitting at a desk, the area surrounding him warped with crimson and azure, a monochromatic tint to everything that he seems to touch. Truly, Dark was a man befitting of his name. So Deceit bows, entering the room with a stride of confidence and arrogance, his lips turned upwards into an insincere smile. He descends deeper into the room, Google remaining at the door, though he shuts it behind him as he enters in just a few steps. Dark rises from his seat at his desk, matching Deceit's insincere smile as he holds out his hand, Deceit politely taking and shaking it in greeting. "Deceit, yes? It's wonderful to finally meet you. You've been rising in popularity, taking the humans by storm. Tell me, how does that feel?" He gestures towards the seat opposite of his own, taking to sitting back in his own chair. Deceit sits, clasping his hands together in his lap as he allows a forked tongue to poke out from his lips.

"It feels quite nice. It's quite the honor to have taken up the mantel as a villain." A chuckle leaves him. "And it allowed me to meet you, certainly that's a great honor as well." Deceit crosses one leg over the other, his eyes meeting Dark's in an intense stare off, each attempting to get a good grip of their opposition before the other did. Dark reaches out to straighten the papers upon his desk, sitting them down, Deceit gets a good look at the paper's contents, some sort of plan to overthrow his creator, Mark. Deceit could never overthrow Thomas, no matter how hard he wanted to. The other four Sides would protect him, though from what Deceit had heard, Mark's egos weren't exactly the protecting type. If the frequent attacks of Wilford Warfstache or the chaotic nature of Bingiplier were any indication, Mark's egos would surely kill him before they protected him from anything.

Dark clears his throat, an almost wheeze - like sound escaping from his lungs, which makes Deceit raise an eyebrow momentarily at the sound. Perhaps a chest problem? Though Dark didn't seem the type to be ailed by human problems such as sickness. Dark seems to catch onto Deceit's confusion, but chooses not to say anything. Dark was the secretive type, that much Deceit could tell. But he decides to question his intentions regardless. "So, why did you call me here? Surely you didn't just want to strike chit-chat with me." This seems to snap Dark back to attention, a hand of his reaching up to adjust his tie as his aura flickers like a candle's flame. He nods his head, and clasps his hands together on top of the desk.

"I wanted to ask if you would be interested in being allies. I'll admit, I'm interested in you, Deceit. You are an interesting one, especially of the Sides. If you were to accept, you would have allies against the Sides, and of course you would assist my in my own goals. It's a mutual arrangement that I've worked out quite w-" The entity is cut off by Deceit placing a finger to his own lips, quietly shushing Dark as he shakes his head. "I don't know about you, Dark. But I don't need allies." He states, proudly. "I'm powerful enough to do whatever I want and win against whoever I want. Unlike you." A whirring is heard from behind, and Google begins to approach.

"Google, no." Dark holds up his hand, eyes stern as he stares at Deceit with an expression of annoyance. "If you're not my ally, you're my enemy." Dark states, narrowing his eyes.

"Then I suppose we're enemies, mister Darkiplier." Deceit stands, bowing once again as he turns on his heel. "I'll see you again, I'm sure. I appreciate the offer, but I'm more than confident in myself." And with those words, Deceit is out the door of Dark's office, vanishing with the blink of an eye...


End file.
